Disparo de Fusion
Disparo de Fusion son cuando dos Slugs trabajan juntos para hacer una mezcla más poderosa de sus poderes. En primer lugar, los dos Slugs giran uno alrededor del otro creando un vórtice, en segundo lugar, el vórtice implodes, desencadenando una mezcla pura de las dos mayores poderes de Slug. Fusion Shots solo se puede usar si ambas almas de las babosas son alineadas como fue revelado en el episodio catorce de la temporada 2 "The Return" por el Clan de la Sombra a Eli Shane. En el episodio ocho de la segunda temporada, "The Unbeatable Master", el maestro utilizó un Negashade Slug con un White Boon Doc Slug que hace un Fusion Shot creando un boom sónico. Eli usa Joules y Burpy haciendo un Fusion Shot que crea un tiro de plasma contra el Dr. Blakk destruyendo el blaster de Shanai porque tiene demasiado poder en la fusión. En el episodio catorce de la segunda temporada, "The Return" Eli usa Burpy y Beeker para hacer un Fusion Shot contra el Dr. Blakk, pero falló haciendo que todas las babosas en el radio de la explosión perdieran toda su energía, con la excepción de los ghouls del Dr. Blakk. Posteriormente utilizó Buzzsaw y Torch para hacer un Fusion Shot contra el Dr. Blakk y funcionó, derrotando al Dr. Blakk y destruyendo su nuevo Slugterran Express. Eli decidió usar el disparo de fusión porque el Dr. Blakk creó el gattler. Eli dice que es la única esperanza para derrotar a Blakk. Eli planeaba contrarrestar al gattler con un disparo de fusión. Una fuente de energía especial se requiere para hacer un blaster que podría realizar un disparo de fusión como un cristal Vitalis. Pero en Dark as Night, un Megamorph Aquafreak es mucho más fuerte que un disparo de fusión, así que Eli decidió usar megamorfismo. En Stuff of Legend, Eli utilizó el disparo de fusión Inferno Slam con Megamorph Bludgeon y Burpy y también Slug Fu para golpear a The Pyritor. En La Señora y la Espada, Eli utilizó el disparo de fusión MagmaBlade para tratar de derribar al Guerrero de Hierro. En La vuelta del campeón del este, Eli utiliza el cargador y el doc. Para formar un tiro de la fusión para curar y para revivir al amo Lian. Combos Babosas * Shadowray **Poderes/Elementos: Psiquico (Sombra y Luz) "Negashade"+"Sonica" -Crea un rayo fusionado con la "Luz" y la "Sombra" que representa "Yin y Yang". Dañó tanto a Twist, que no pudo caminar. * Novabolt **Poderes/Elementos: Fuego y Electrecidad " Infierno"+"Electroshock" - Un combo de Novaclaw & Tazerbolt, crean una explosión, camino ardiente rodeado por arcos eléctricos; Que golpea a un oponente de nuevo y les da un choque desagradable. Es posiblemente una de las tomas de fusión más fuertes. *'MagmaBlade': "Thresher"+"Forgesmelter" - Forms a superheated spinning saw blade that spews lava from its sides, able to melt solid metal like butter, and leave it in a liquid form. *'BoulderStorm': "Rammstone"+"Tormato" - Rammstone launches Tormato at multiple opponents as the Tormato creates a rampaging cyclone filled with boulders. It seem to worked but it could backfire in close range or medium range. Suitable to destroy multiple opponent from long range. *'NitroBubble': "Infurnus"+"Bubbaleone" - Forms a flaming bubble that can be used for emergency transport. It functions like a high speed hot air balloon which can go in any direction. *'InfernoSlam': "Infurnus"+"Rammstone" - Once launched the Slugs will spin around each other, leading to a Rammstone with blazing horns. Strong enough to destroy what 5 powerful slugs couldn't. *'ElectroSpear': "Tazerling"+"Dirt Urchin" - Once the Slug start spinning, electrified needles are then shot out. Able to defeat the first Lightwell guardian. *'Supernova': "Infurnus"+"Phosphoro" - The Slug spin, while the Phosphoro starts lighting up, the Infurnus boosts the light. Able to defeat the High Plains Monster. *'MagmaStrike': "Infurnus"+"Armashelt" - The Slugs launch a flaming boulder, capable of temporary stopping Dr. Blakk's Titan Tanks *'RockArmour': "Rammstone"+"Hop Rock" - The Rammstone will increase in size, and get plated in Hop Rock armour. *'SawBolo': "Polero"+"Thresher" - Become two threshers joined together and begins to turn. *'GrenukeSlam': "Grenuke"+"Rammstone"- That creates a spinning disk that destroys anything in its path. * Healotoxis **Poderes/Elementos: Luz y Toxico "Boon Doc"+"Flatulorhinkus" - TBD. Aun no ha Debutado en la serie Todavia * Aquaboost **Power/Elements: Water and Light "Aquabeak"+"Fandango" - TBD. It hasn't officially appeared in the show yet. It appears in the mobile game "Slug It Out!". **It probably boosts the power and speed of the Aquabeek slug, maybe even megamorph it, creating a fearsome jet of water. * Arachnoshroud **Power/Elements: Earth and Psychic "Arachnet"+"Frightgeist" - TBD. It hasn't officially appeared in the show yet. It appears in the mobile game "Slug It Out!". **It probably creates a shadow net that paralyzes in fear whoever gets caught in it. * Frostbomb **Power/Elements: Ice and Fire "Frostcrawler"+"Grenuker" - TBD. It hasn't officially appeared in the show yet. It appears in the mobile game "Slug It Out!". **It probably creates an explosion of ice that freezes everything within the blast radius. *'Toxictusk' **Power/Elements: Plant and Metal "Neotox"+"Thresher" - TBD. It hasn't officially appeared in the show yet. It appears in the mobile game "Slug It Out!". **It probably creates a Thresher with a poisonous and powerful bite. *'Sparkrain' **Power/Elements: Fire and Light "Flaringo"+"Phosphoro" - TBD. It hasn't officially appeared in the show yet. **Makes a supernova effect, but spreads further. *'Rockchomp' **Power/Elements: Earth and Water "Rammstone"+"Makobreaker" - TBD. It hasn't officially appeared in the show yet. **It probably Smashes through one shield or equal level slug and powers up by eating slugs. *'Glitchsnare' **Power/Elements: Electricity and Plant "Xmitter"+"Vinedrill" - TBD. It hasn't officially appeared in the show yet. **It probably creates an attack that disables the opponents blaster. * Slimestorm **Power/Elements: Air and Water "Tormato"+"Jellyish" - TBD. It hasn't officially appeared in the show yet. **It probably creates a defensive wind shield while damaging the opponent and slowing down slugs. * Hyperflash **Power/Elements: Ice and Air "Narwhaddle" + "Slyren" - TBD. No ha debutado en la serie todavia *'Kenetic Streak' **Power/Elements: "Speedstinger" + "Hoverbug" - TBD. It hasn't officially appeared in the show yet. **It probably creates portals and damages the opponent. *'Magnashard' **Poderes/Elementos: Tierra y Metal "Geoshard" + "Slicksilver" - TBD. Aun no ha debutado en la serie toavia *'SuperCure': "Fandango"+"Boon Doc" - Se utiliza para revivir el maestro de Junjie, Lian. Ambas balas combinan sus energías para desencadenar una suave explosión de partículas curativas. Malvadas * Hydroflare **Power/Elements: Dark Shadow "Photomo"+"Aquafreak" - TBD. It hasn't officially appeared in the show yet. **It probably provides a large boost of ghoul energy and damages the opponent quickly. * Ampertox **Power/Elements: Dark Shadow "Neurotox"+"Amperling" - TBD. It hasn't officially appeared in the show yet. **It probably stops the opponents firing slugs while dealing damage and draining the opposing slugs energy. * Blorfblast **Power/Elements: Fire and Toxic "Darkfurnus" +"Flatulo Rex" - TBD. It hasn't officially appeared in the show yet. **It probably drains the opposing slugs energy while dealing damage. * Briarshard **Power/Elements: Vine and Dark Ice "Frostfang"+"Briardrill" - TBD. It hasn't officially appeared in the show yet. **It probably freezes and entangles the opponent with dark ice and thorny vines. * Scythewave **Power/Elements: Dark Shadow "Pyringo"+"Tempesto" - TBD. It hasn't officially appeared in the show yet. **It probably creates a tornado while dealing heavy damage. * Burrbomb **Power/Elements: Dark Shadow "Attacknet"+"Greneater" - TBD. It hasn't officially appeared in the show yet. **It probably adds several bombs around the opponent while slowing their slug shots. Combos Defectuosos *'Tiring Pulse': "Infurnus"+"AquaBeek" - Tiring pulse that tires out all normal slugs in the blast radius. Trivia * Sólo [Shanai Maestro Imbatible], Shanai y Eli Eli han realizado el disparo de fusión. * Solo un fusor de fusión especial puede crear un disparo de fusión. * Como blasters sólo se rompen cuando las babosas se vuelven demasiado poderosas y Eli rompió el desintegrador del amo, cuyas babosas tenían inmenso poder, se supone que ciertos combos tienen más poder que otros. * Algunas combinaciones no funcionan correctamente (AquaBeek e Infurnus) (nota: el fuego y el agua no se mezclan) y causan efectos devastadores como la neutralización de todas las babosas en el área. * El Enigmo slug le permite ver la [Slug auras de las babosas] para hacer una combinación. * Los disparos de fusión hacen que las babosas de Eli se acercen. * Un combinado de fusión de un Rammstone y un Hop Rock pueden ser derrotados por un Megamorph Aquafreak, indicando que Megamorph puede ser más poderoso que algunos tiros de fusión. * El Megamorph Inferno Slam tiro de fusión se vio utilizado en el Stuff of Legend. Galeria Unbeatable master blaster.jpg Eli using the unbeatable master blaster.png Novabolt_Fusion_Shot.gif|Novabolt Tazerling_&_Dirt_Urchin_Fusion_Shot.gif|Tazerling & Dirt Urchin fusion Fusion Shot.png Fusion shot.png FusionShot.jpg Burpy+joules.png FireBolt2.jpg Defective fusion shot step 1.jpg Defective fusion shot step 2.jpg Defective fusion shot step 3.jpg GEDC0013.JPG Fusion shot.jpg Fusion.JPG Screenshot (5).png Screenshot (3).png Rock'Armour 2.PNG fireram.JPG fusion ha.JPG|SawBolo 2.jpg|NOVABOLT 3.jpg|NITROBUBBLE 4.jpg|Burpy and Beaker Burpy & Bludgeon's Fusion Shot (Megamorphed).png|Megamorphed Fusion Shot (inferno slam) 2016819-64223.jpg|Buzzsaw and Torch 2016831-61850.jpg|Doc and Charger 2016831-6190.jpg|Boon Doc and Fandango's Fusion Shot Lepsze zdjęcie Zbijaka i Burpy`ego.JPG|Magmastrike